


(Не)внесенное в заметки

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen, post-Season 1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Раньше — когда у Саймона были жизнь обычного подростка и время — он записывал всё на бумаге. Теперь же, когда он стал вампиром, времени писать на бумаге, несмотря на практически отсутствующую потребность во сне, всё равно не было.





	(Не)внесенное в заметки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411721.htm
> 
> По заявке «Дружба Магнуса и Саймона, фоном Рафаэль\Саймон и Магнус\Алек. После событий последней серии 1-ого сезона, Саймон живет у Магнуса, но ему очень плохо — из-за проблем в Институте Клэри его позабыла, к маме и сестре нельзя, Люку тоже не до него, а клан его ненавидит. А Магнус, несмотря на свои терки с Алеком, старается вытащить Льюиса из депрессии и вправляет мозги Рафаэлю», от которой осталась только общая идея. 
> 
> Предупреждения: Саймон-центрик, курсивом обозначены заметки. АU после событий первого сезона, события книжного и сериального канонов изменены в угоду задумке автора.

_Как бы романтично и красиво не описывали ситуацию с тайной любовью — односторонней или нет — это тяжело._  
_Такие чувства могут греть, могут вроде бы придавать сил, могут угнетать или делать несчастным, но — вне зависимости от ситуации — они тяжёлые._  
_Странный день. Странная тема. Странный выбор слов._

После точки и пробела курсор застыл на мгновение, а потом привычно замигал. В голове приятно опустело — назойливые мысли, спешно набранные в заметках смартфона, прекращали крутиться и мешать сосредоточиться на чем-то ещё. Раньше — когда у Саймона были жизнь обычного подростка и время — он записывал всё на бумаге, а потом, в зависимости от того, о чем он писал — оставлял или сжигал. Его рукописи очень даже горели, а заводить дневник было уж совсем по-девчачьи. Ещё Саймон почему-то верил, что если сжечь написанное, то оно обязательно уйдёт из жизни, оставит в покое.

Теперь же, когда он стал вампиром, времени писать на бумаге, несмотря на практически отсутствующую потребность во сне, всё равно не было. Тем более, что огня ему следовало опасаться.

Количество же того, что хотелось записать, только росло.

Идиотская ситуация.

_Иногда мне кажется, что я сплю. Что всё это — сон из разряда тех, где за несколько — сколько там длится та фаза? — секунд ты успеваешь прожить целую жизнь, а когда просыпаешься, не можешь различить сон и реальность. И, если я всё же сплю, то определенно под каким-то очень забористым наркозом. Может, меня сбила машина, и я лежу в коме? Или меня похитили пришельцы и теперь экспериментируют над моим сознанием?_

Заметки на телефоне стали выходом из ситуации, поскольку заметку — и к чёрту всякие новомодные облака! — можно было просто удалить. В конце-концов, у Саймона теперь была очень насыщенная событиями жизнь, и его телефоны терялись, разбивались, тонули, заливались каким-нибудь зельем или кислотной слюной очередного демона с удручающим постоянством. Не было времени удалить — через какое-то время гаджет терялся или волею обстоятельств отправлялся в утиль. Очень удобно.

Проблема уничтожения записей была решена, чего нельзя было сказать обо всём остальном.

— Хэй, Шелдон, идём, мне понадобится твоя помощь.

В дверях комнаты стоял Магнус. Саймон, щелкнув кнопкой блокировки, сунул сотовый в карман толстовки и поднялся.

Помимо недолгого срока службы телефонов у него действительно хватало проблем.

И, даже став вампиром, их нельзя было просто потерять, разбить, утопить, добавить в очередное варево или оплавить в остатках какого-нибудь демона.

_Забавно понимать, что тебе не нужен воздух. Забавно ощущать, что сердце теперь всегда бьется в одном ритме. Забавно бегать и ощущать себя как Пьетро._  
_Не забавно плеваться со вкуса кофе без крови. Не забавно, когда клыки лезут с такой силой, что хочется разодрать себе всю челюсть._  
_Не смешно — смотреть на того, кто должен стать тебе примером, и понимать, что он не сможет им стать. Просто потому что уже стал гораздо большим, чем обычный пример для подражания, или наставник, или старший товарищ._  
_Может, это как стокгольмский синдром, только новообращенный-в-вампира синдром? Лол._

Всё то, на что им пришлось пойти, дабы достать Белую Книгу и разбудить миссис Фрэй, больше всего отразилось именно на Саймоне. Вокруг него закрутилось слишком много событий, и он едва успевал их осознавать, не то что адекватно реагировать. Нет, он куда-то бежал со всеми, что-то делал, но градус сумасшествия рос с каждым часом, достигнув апогея в тот момент, когда за спинами Валентина и примкнувшего к нему Джейса закрылся портал.

Идти к матери и сестре было ни в коем случае нельзя. Клэри круглые сутки торчала в Институте, — теперь ей, осознавшей свою принадлежность, в принципе, только там и было место, — обнималась с мамой и думала о Джейсе. У Люка была куча своих проблем: от работы полицейским до стаи и собственных сил альфы. А Рафаэль, как нынешний глава клана, вышвырнул его из Дюморта.

За предательство.

Его приравняли к свихнувшейся вампирше, которая веками творила черт знает что и успешно сваливала это на других, или же попросту сбегала от ответственности куда-нибудь на другой континент.

Он хотел помочь лучшему другу, а в итоге потерял своих родных, своих друзей и свою новую семью, даже не успев толком к ней привыкнуть и привязаться. Или успел? Взгляды остальных Саймон помнил прекрасно, да и слова Рафаэля до сих пор звучали в ушах и резали сердце.

Хотя, наверное, это всё же было немного другое чувство.

_Иногда мне хочется пойти и упасть перед Рафаэлем на колени. Тупо валяться у него в ногах и просить прощения. Тупо — потому что ничего более здравого я придумать не могу. Ему не нужны мои извинения. Как и я сам. Ему нужна чертова вампирша, которая может быть где угодно.  
<Заметка удалена>_

Через какое-то время после переселения в сарай для лодок на территории стаи Люка, его всё-таки вызвали на «беседу» в Институт.

Этот новый посланник Конклава, Элдетри, был пугающим и каким-то противным. И юлил не хуже фэйри, судя по рассказам. Лидия была намного лучше, даже в самом начале. Саймон правда не хотел сдавать Рафаэля, но сказанного уже было не вернуть.

_Интересно, а может ли быть, что идеи для кино подсказывал примитивным кто-то из нижнемирцев? По крайней мере, плохие ребята, которые вроде как должны блюсти закон и быть хорошими, встречаются часто.  
_ _Ну, или это настолько распространенный штамп во всех вариантах Вселенной, что не имеет значения, к какому миру ты принадлежишь, и есть ли у тебя когти, шерсть, длинные уши или копыта, или у тебя в жилах течет ангельская кровь, а татуировки дают тебе сверхспособности._

Но Рафаэль вскоре после не совсем импровизированного допроса пришёл к нему сам, и это повисло на душе Саймона ещё одним камнем.

Сантьяго, словно голодная акула, кружил вокруг и скалился. Сверкал клыками, рычал, шипел, мешал испанский с английским. Касался аккуратно, но будто брезгливо.

Пришёл, пригрозил, ушёл, не прощаясь. Так близко и так далеко.

Саймону лишь оставалось сползти по двери, с которой он старался слиться, и попытаться снова дышать. Даже если после обращения этого не требовалось совсем.

И он пошёл к Магнусу. Просто потому, что больше идти было не к кому.

Оборотни носились со своими убийствами, охотники — с Валентином и всем сопутствующим. Фэйри демонстративно держали покерфейс. Идти в отель после такого предупреждения было самоубийством. Оставался только Магнус Бейн.

Магнус согласился неохотно, но, право слово, Саймон был готов хоть налысо обриться ради такого.

_Если подумать, быть бессмертным хорошо. Так я смогу точно узнать, чем закончатся все мои любимые комиксы, а так же прочитать все выпуски в мире и дождаться всех фильмов и сериалов-экранизаций._  
_С другой — да к чёрту это ваше бессмертие и вампирские штучки. Я хочу просто пройтись днем по улицам Бруклина. Я хочу погулять с сестрой. Я хочу обнять маму._  
_Интересно, у вампиров растут волосы?_

Потом они перенеслись в Индию, и тогда у него, наконец, получилось хоть что-то. Он нашел эту чертову коробку с землей.

Они призвали и отправили в Идрис Камиллу — Магнус призвал и отправил, вообще-то, но жуткие раны на лице и руках Рафаэля Саймон не забудет никогда.

Впрочем, он не забудет и то, как крепко Рафаэль держал его руку, пока резал ладонь. В конце-концов, ему оставались только эхо прикосновений и тень признания в глазах — надо же, сделал, наконец, что-то полезное.

Потому что прощать его, кажется, никто не собирался.

_Испытывать эмоции всегда затратно. Пусть положительные эмоции и восполняют силы, но любовь другая. Это словно бесконечно голодная топка двигателя: сколько не кинь — все равно мало._  
_Просто когда любовь взаимна (и поставки топлива бесперебойны) — на выходе получается только плюс. Как только кто-то перестаёт давать или начинает требовать больше — отношения начинают путь под откос. Грубая аналогия, но другие не слишком наглядны.  
<Заметка удалена> _

А потом так получилось, что Магнус предложил ему остаться у себя, хоть и добавил при этом, что ему и Председателя Мяо хватает.

И Саймон остался.

Потому что Магнус, по сути, предлагал ему больше, чем крышу над головой и удобный гроб для сна вместо сарая с лодками в доках, по соседству с целой стаей оборотней.

Магнус предлагал ему островок если не спокойствия, то какой-то стабильности. Магнус брал его под своё крыло — никому ненужного, недавно обращенного в вампира мальчишку-гика.

_Я тоже увижу, как моя мама, моя сестра, как Клэри и остальные ребята состарятся и умрут? А я останусь таким же, как сейчас.  
<Заметка удалена>_

Саймон стал у Бейна кем-то вроде курьера-подмастерья.

Магнус делал вид, что не может запомнить его имя, постоянно подкалывал и гонял его по поручениям так, что даже с вампирской скоростью не всегда было легко успеть. Но в процессе всего этого Саймон узнавал и свои возможности, и Сумеречный мир, частью которого теперь являлся.

Потихоньку Саймон привык. Привык бегать по городу в поисках какой-нибудь шерсти или чешуи, запомнил адреса многих знакомых Магнуса и даже шапочно познакомился с некоторыми из них. Привык к легкому запаху серы и тягучему — трав и сандала, витавшим в лофте. Привык к меняющимся телефонам, к подколкам — безобидным и смешным. Теперь он отвечал на них, а особенно радовало то, что Магнус большинство отсылок к сериалам понимал, хоть и обожал шоу «Топ-модель по-американски».

Оставались только чертовы порталы.

_Когда я смотрел Гарри Поттера, то думал, что аппарировать — это круто. И что меня бы точно не стало тошнить. Если аппарация похожа на порталы, то я готов взять свои слова обратно. Это ничерта не круто._

Отдельная история получилась с готовкой. Саймон довольно сносно умел готовить, пришлось научиться: мать, если не пила, зашивалась на работе, сестра была себе на уме и постоянно зависала то у подруг, то у друзей. Конечно, миссис Фрэй, если он заходил в гости к Клэри, всегда баловала его чем-то вкусным, но сам факт того, что в случае чего они не останутся голодными и сообразят что-то полезней бутербродов, явно добавил Саймону очков в глазах матери Клэри, поэтому она могла оставлять их одних.

Теперь он был вампиром, и пусть девяносто пять процентов его рациона составляла кровь, а остальные пять — кровь с чем-то, оттачивать навыки готовки было забавно. Времени-то у него теперь хоть отбавляй, а холодильник у Бейна никогда не пустовал, пусть это были не всегда привычные для простого человека продукты.

_В Дюморте всегда были запасы крови. Чаще бычьей. Кто-то из ребят, кажется, это был тот парень по прозвищу Джин, упоминал, что запасы людской крови появились только при Рафале. Раньше просто не было большой надобности, потому что Камилла притаскивала примитивных. Она кормилась сама, а остатки отдавала своим приближенным. Бедняг высасывали досуха, а тела потом отправляли куда-то. Наверное, какие-нибудь ведьмы, ну, совсем ведьмы, как в детских сказках, варили из них бульон._  
_Ещё Джин мне сказал, что голод всегда одинаков — неважно, вампир ты или человек. Его самого вроде бы обратили в период Великого голода в Ирландии, поэтому не вижу причин сомневаться в его словах._  
_Я попросил Магнуса забрать у матери воспоминания о моём признании и о том случае с крысой. Счастлив неведущий._

Магнус к факту готовки поначалу относился скептически. Ну, правда, зачем готовить, когда можно щелкнуть пальцами и позаимствовать — позаимствовать, Стив, только позаимствовать! — всё самое вкусное из лучших ресторанов какой угодно кухни? Потом начал помогать с дегустацией. Потом — находил продукты по предоставленному списку и охотно соглашался на предложение отужинать приготовленными Саймоном блюдами.

Где-то между помощью с дегустацией и продуктами по списку Магнус задумчиво, но с намёком обронил:

— Знаешь, приготовление зелий похоже на готовку.

После этой фразы Саймон начал бывать в кладовой для ингредиентов едва ли не чаще самого Бейна, а бегать по адресам — в три раза больше. А ещё — учить латынь, греческий и кучу других древних языков.

_Сегодня позвонила Клэри. Пока слушал обязательную рубрику «всё о Джейсе», готовил очень поздний завтрак для Магнуса. Сейчас вся мебель и все шторы в лофте рандомно меняют цвета каждые семь минут. Одежда Магнуса и его волосы тоже. Оказалось, я случайно взял яйца черной курицы с тремя белыми перьями, которую поили мертвой водой, а не обычные куриные._  
_Магнус сидит с бокалом коктейля в кресле, смотрит на всю эту иллюминацию. Вроде немного дуется, но, кажется, доволен, и даже записывает какие-то цветовые решения. Говорит, эффект временный, осталось часов пять-шесть._  
_В своё оправдание скажу, что все яйца лежали рядышком и не были подписаны._

Дни шли за днями, время текло своим чередом. Институт то трясло, то успокаивало, оборотни выли на луну, вампиры не вылезали из своего отеля.

Жить с Магнусом было... интересно. Как-то сам собой выработался своеобразный распорядок дня: в светлое время суток Саймон или спал, или просто проводил время в своей комнате с заложенным окном, не мешая Магнусу принимать клиентов. Иногда готовил — если Магнус затемнял окна. Как только садилось солнце, он начинал бегать по оставленным поручениям, или, опять же, готовить, или делать что-нибудь ещё, что было нужно. Скучающий по онлайн-играм в целом и «Подземельям и Драконам» в частности, Саймон сравнивал Магнуса с нпс, дающим рандомные квесты — никогда не угадаешь, куда тебя отправят на этот раз.

Сам Бейн обычно ложился очень поздно и вставал не раньше полудня, хотя и мог демонстративно удалиться в спальню часов в восемь вечера. Сон красоты, все дела.

_Рафаэль не говорил, видят ли вампиры сны. Да я как-то и не спрашивал. Этой ночью, кажется, мне что-то снилось, но я не уверен. И всё же — спать в нормальном гробу легче.  
Никогда не думал, что такое напишу._

Потом на их головы — Магнуса и Саймона — свалился Джейс.

Конечно, непосредственно новоявленный Моргенштерн свалился на головы Магнуса с Алеком, но Лайтвуд на тот момент ещё не перебрался в лофт Магнуса на пмж. Нет, Саймон не брался предполагать, что случилось бы, продолжи Джейс вваливаться в самые неподходящие моменты. Он лишь убедился, что Конклав — сборище радикалов, которые бросаются из крайности в крайность.

Но Джейсу и правда некуда было идти, и Магнус отвел ему комнату через стенку от Саймона.

— Всегда мечтал жить рядом с вампиром, — ухмыльнулся охотник, но горькие складки у рта и какая-то растерянность во взгляде превратили ершистую подколку в нечто, похожее на признание иронии судьбы.

_Джейс напоминает мне меня самого — сразу после обращения. Тогда я тоже не знал, что с этим делать, пытался вести себя как раньше и окружать привычными вещами. Вся фишка в том, что уже ничего не будет как раньше, а на привычные вещи ты смотришь совсем под другим углом._  
_Зато хоть в чем-то теперь я круче Джейса, даже если это самоанализ после отстойных событий в жизни._  
_Себе на заметку: надо вытащить его в бар к Майе, пусть напьется. И сказать, чтобы перестал таскать девчонок в лофт. Если он попадётся под горячую руку Магнусу, быть Джейсу горбатой уткой во веки веков, ибо кто его, засранца такого, поцелует?_

Гораздо позже Саймон будет думать, почему сразу просто «Джейс»? И придет к выводу: фамилию за свои двадцать с небольшим этот охотник поменял столько раз, сколько не всякая женщина сменит за целую жизнь. Поэтому — просто Джейс.

Джейс поначалу бесил. Потом, в свете открывшихся фактов, бесил поменьше, потом — опять же, в свете вновь открывшихся фактов, — бесил невероятно. Потом стало не до него: некогда было задумываться о степени раздражения к конкретному нефилиму, пусть оно всегда шло об руку с уважением — как к профессионалу, осознающему свои возможности.

А потом Джейс сунулся в пекло за Саймоном и напоил своей кровью. Сам, добровольно, без вампирских чар. Пусть прикрываясь образом Клэри, пусть этого требовали обстоятельства и хиленький план по его спасению. Ситуация была такая, что вампирские чары были ни к чему. Вся тогдашняя ситуация — и с ним, и с Мечом Смерти, вообще-то, была очень неоднозначная — но факт остаётся фактом.

Джейс, сам того не зная, сделал ему подарок, который снова перевернул его жизнь. Теперь Саймон мог находиться под солнцем и использовать все суперские вампирские штучки.

_Судя по тому, как Магнус обожает вечеринки и сам владеет самым отвязным клубом во всём Нью-Йорке (по мнению Изабель, а в этом вопросе для меня вряд ли есть инстанция выше), к музыке он должен относиться неплохо. Хочу попросить разрешения (лофт всё-таки его) перетащить от Люка свои инструменты._  
_Если ему не понравится, есть же какие-нибудь заглушающие чары? Должно же хоть что-то из «Гарри Поттера» быть правдой!_

Саймон всегда старался ускользнуть из лофта Магнуса, когда туда приходил Алек. Нет, Лайтвуда он не боялся. Он просто был на несостоявшейся свадьбе, был на той злосчастной вечеринке, был в Институте в ту ночь, когда они поймали Валентина. И теперь, после сотрудничества с Магнусом — именно так Саймон называл свои отношения с магом — он видел, чего всё это стоило им обоим и сколько всего им это даёт.

Но всё же самым ярким — и показательным — эпизодом было, то как тот сдал Камиллу Конклаву.

_В тот вечер я сказал Рафаэлю, что вернусь кое-что уточнить у Магнуса, и правда хотел это сделать. Но получилось так, что я слышал его разговор с Камиллой. Она говорила, говорила и звала его, а он отправил её в Идрис. Хотелось бы видеть его выражение лица в этот момент._  
_Смогу ли я выбрать и что я выберу, если попаду в такую ситуацию много лет спустя? Смогу ли отказаться от привычного и простого ради нового и такого сложного?  
<Заметка удалена> _

Если Магнусу и Алеку нужно побыть вдвоем — чем бы они там не занимались наедине — значит, Саймон тихонько посидит в выделенной комнате или пойдет погуляет. Теперь проветривать мозги можно было в любое время дня и ночи.

Он понимал, что проблемы нельзя потерять, разбить, утопить, добавить в качестве ингредиента в зелье или растворить в кислотной слюне. Убирать из головы мысли путём записывания их в заметки на телефоне — достаточно действенный способ борьбы с ними, но, как оказалось, избавиться от некоторых из своих мыслей на порядок тяжелее, чем от проблем.

_Когда переворачиваешь страницу и перед тобой предстаёт чистый лист, какое-то время не решаешься что-то на нём написать. Всё зависит от того, дописана ли предыдущая страница._  
_А ещё — от того, вовремя ли ты её перевернул._

Всё то время, что Саймон жил у Магнуса, Рафаэль наведывался к магу в гости много раз.

Они всегда говорили в другой комнате и, судя по всему, глушили звуки чарами. Рафаэль быстро приходил, быстро уходил, не задерживаясь ни на мгновение. На Саймона он не смотрел, на редкие приветствия отвечал разве что кивком, сам разговоров не заводил.

Саймон не понимал, для чего такая таинственность, тем более, он был в курсе причин многих визитов Рафаэля. В конце-концов, он же не на необитаемом острове жил, и довольно тесно общался и с охотниками, и с представителями Нижнего Мира.

Ему было немного обидно, но лишь немного. Лидер клана выгнал и приказал остальным членам убить его — амнистию после такого обычно не дают. У Саймона есть свой угол, а в холодильнике у Магнуса всегда есть свежая кровь, пусть и непонятно откуда. Он постепенно освоился со своими новыми способностями, и даже клыки теперь не вылезали при каждом всплеске эмоций. Саймон справлялся, а значит Рафаэль и его клан могли спокойно жить себе в своём Дюморте дальше.

Он запретил себе думать об этом и каждый раз, когда мысль всплывала в голове, заставлял себя бежать быстрее — поручения Магнуса надо выполнять.

Мысль всё равно его догоняла.

_За каждым пиком — чего бы то ни было — наступает момент, когда кривая достигает низшей точки. Кажется, это чаще всего используется в экономике. Но мне кажется, что это относится и к людям. И неважно, хорошие это эмоции или плохие — после очень эмоциональной ситуации и выплеска сильных чувств последует откат.  
Кажется, после превращения стало немного по-другому. Я же теперь вампир. Надеюсь, что мне поможет одеяло. Ну знаете, как в том меме про одеялко. Сейчас-то умер не отец, а я сам._

Когда истерика по поводу превращения в вампира прошла, когда он вроде бы уже нашел своё место в этом новом — во всех смыслах — мире, когда всё уже вроде бы устаканилось и закончились все эти армагеддоны — до Саймона внезапно дошло, что «накрытая одеялом» проблема никуда не делась, а только разрослась за всё это время.

Он падал в глубокую пропасть собственных эмоций. И пусть ему не впервой — после потери отца он уже проходил такое, но сейчас всё по другому.

Отличия не просто огромны — они ужасали.

_Мне кажется, что что-то давит на плечи. Что как-то тяжело. Что цвета вокруг какие-то серые. Что везде стоит какой-то тяжёлый запах и забивает нос. Что я стал хуже слышать. Что в голове у меня не мозг, а застывающий цемент._  
_Ещё я всё время мёрзну. Сколько бы вещей я не надел и где бы не находился, — я будто вышел без куртки на улицу в ноябре._  
_Хорошо хоть голод вроде как стал не таким сильным как раньше. Наверное, «трансформация» полностью завершена._

Саймон держался, держался молодцом. Наверное поэтому никто и не заметил. Поэтому, и потому что у других масса своих забот после парочки неслучившихся концов света.

Потом что-то случилось. Саймон не знал что, но что-то определенно случилось.

Саймон пришел в себя, не осознавая, где находится. Последнее, что он помнил — это то, как заканчивал раскладывать новые ингредиенты в кладовой и препирался с Магнусом по телефону, пытаясь убедить его, что стоит приготовить еду на троих, особенно если Алек придет ужинать домой. Потом в памяти шла мешанина мыслей и образов, ощущение, словно штормовая волна тащит его за собой, и голоса, то неразборчиво шепчущие, то так же непонятно кричащие, то четкие и куда-то зовущие.

Саймон прислушался к звукам, не открывая глаз, а когда вместе с глубоким вдохом расцвели запахи, он резко распахнул глаза и понял, что находится в одной из гостевых комнат в лофте Магнуса.

Окон в этом помещении просто не было, на стене тускло мерцали магические знаки; в воздухе висела непередаваемая смесь ароматов. Саймон смог различить знакомые и не очень травы, воск, гарь и отсыревшую бумагу, кровь, сандал, чей-то знакомый парфюм, запах перекопанной земли и что-то, похожее на чеснок. Он помнил эту гостевую спальню ещё с первых дней обращения и прочей чертовщины — Люк отлеживался на этой же огромной неудобной кровати с резными столбиками и громоздким навесом. Непонятно только, что тут делал Саймон, и почему он лежал здесь, а не в своей комнате.

_В тот момент я здорово испугался. Ситуация очень походила на клише из комиксов и фильмов, с той разницей, что после всех этих концов света моя жизнь круче любого из них. Или нет, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Когда я услышал шаги за дверью, мне показалось, что сейчас войдёт девушка и начнет аккуратно расспрашивать меня, что последнее я помню, а затем окажется, что я проспал сотню-другую лет, или что на планете случился зомби-апокалипсис, а я заражению вирусом не подвержен, потому что вампир, и теперь вся надежда по спасению человечества ложится на мои плечи. Мне не очень-то хотелось быть как Капитан Америка. Тем более, блондинкой среди нас всегда был только Джейс.  
Если когда-нибудь я осмелюсь назвать блондинкой Лидию, пусть даже мысленно — добровольно буду есть чеснок, пока не лопну. Лучше умирать в муках и умереть совсем, чем обидеть эту удивительную девушку, которая, ко всему прочему, может отправить тебя с одной вертухи баиньки._

В коридоре раздались и остановились едва слышные шаги, чуть приоткрытая дверь распахнулась. В дверном проеме показалась голова с черными вихрами, и Саймон, сначала настороженно замерев, узнал в своем посетителе Алека.

— О, ты очнулся, — внимательным взглядом окинул его Лайтвуд. — Погоди, я сейчас, — и снова исчез за дверью.

Слава Богу, — выдохнул про себя Саймон, пытаясь устроиться на подушках повыше и поудобней. Поминать Всевышнего вслух до сих пор получалось через два раза на третий.

Алек честно вернулся спустя пару минут и протянул ему два стакана: один с водой, другой с кровью. Саймон, углядев свободный пятачок на заставленной низенькой прикроватной тумбочке, поставил тот, что с кровью — несильный голод уступал желанию промочить горло и избавиться от противного привкуса во рту. Он даже не осознавал, как сильно хотел пить, пока не сделал глоток, и безуспешно попытался не выпить залпом всю оказавшуюся приятно прохладной воду.

— Ладно, — откашлялся Саймон, крутя в руках уже пустой стакан. — Что случилось?

— Не могу сказать точно, — с некоторой заминкой ответил Алек, медленно присаживаясь на самый край кровати. — Когда я вернулся из Идриса, застал тут только последствия, а не само действо. Насколько могу судить, тебе стало плохо, и Магнус вместе с Рафаэлем провели какой-то обряд. Обоих я нашёл в отключке, правда, Магнус с помощью руны Альянса смог вытянуть немного сил и добраться до кровати.

Видя, что Саймон открывает рот, чтобы явно задать вопрос, Алек поспешил добавить:

— С ним всё в порядке, жалуется, что приходится делать всё самому, отшивает всех клиентов, грозным голосом со зловещим громыханием на фоне сообщая им, что взял отпуск.

И у Саймона, и у Алека губы сами по себе растянулись в улыбке — уж очень знакомой представлялась картина.

— Да, это очень похоже на Магнуса.

Алек в ответ кивнул, всё так же широко улыбаясь.

— Рафаэль эти дни не отходил от тебя, — как бы между прочим продолжил он. — Даже спал с тобой, он буквально час назад вернулся в Дюморт, чтобы не выпадать из курса дел, обещал быть где-то часа через полтора.

— Прости, дни? — не в силах уложить в голове всё сказанное, переспросил Саймон. — Сколько я был в отключке?

— Почти две недели с момента обряда, это двенадцатая ночь. Точнее сказать не могу, это с того момента, как я почувствовал, что Магнус потянулся к моей силе, — озадаченно потёр шею Алек. — Он сказал только, что это было необходимо, а допытываться ответа у Рафаэля я не стал, он был будто не в себе немного.

Саймон озадаченно замер. Почти две недели — это много, но раз понадобилось такое вмешательство, с ним случилась какая-то совсем хрень. Очень хотелось знать, какая, но по виду Алека было понятно, что Магнус, даже если и оправился от магического истощения, выползет из кровати нескоро — два засоса, нескрытые воротом рубашки, красиво дополняли руну блокировки на шее, завершая композицию. Значит, оставалось лишь ждать.

Ждать и гадать, что это был за обряд, и почему Рафаэль согласился на такое.

И пытаться унять глупое сердце, которое продолжало по привычке стучать и всё норовило сбиться с ритма.

_Клэри рассказала мне, что чувствовала себя уничтоженной, когда я был на первой стадии обращения. Что она согласилась на его завершение только из-за своего эгоизма и нежелания терять единственного близкого человека во всей этой круговерти. Что это целиком и полностью её вина. Что она будет нести этот крест — не знаю, смешно это или иронично — всю жизнь. И что она благодарна своему эгоизму, потому что так я смог «жить»._  
_Очень иронично — или очень смешно — что понятия жизни и смерти теперь очень расплывчаты и разнятся для нас всех. Охотники станут пылью и тенями, маги — ворохом искр и силой, что вернётся к их родителю, а вампиры — горсткой мелкого серо-черного пепла._  
_Оборотни в конечном итоге станут удобрением. Хоть какая-то польза.  
<Заметка удалена> _

Алек, кратко посвятив Саймона в последние новости, потрепал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты, сопровождаемый немного шокированным взглядом. Едва переварив новые аспекты их с Алеком... — да это даже дружбой не назовёшь! — Саймон понял, что чувствует приближение Рафаэля. Но не благодаря слуху или нюху — он ощущал, ощущал его чем-то внутри. Причём ещё тогда, когда тот, судя по этому ощущению, только приближался к лофту Магнуса.

Всё то время, что занял у Рафаэля остаток пути до комнаты, Саймон сидел как на иголках. Он поймал себя на том, что теребил пальцами край белой ткани, которой был укрыт, и начал просто рассматривать её в попытке переключить внимание.

И внезапно осознал, что лежал под саваном.

Он что, умер второй раз? Такое вообще бывает?

— Шервин! — раздалось в коридоре. Саймон подпрыгнул на кровати от неожиданности. — Не смей притворяться мёртвым. Ты должен быть как огурчик!

Дверь в комнату распахнулась, на пороге появился Магнус. Он выглядел свежо, ярко и, как всегда, только одним своим присутствием поднимал настроение.

Какой же он всё-таки классный.

— Прошу прощения? — захлопал тот искусно подведенными глазами, но его довольная улыбка сказала Саймону, что это больше игра на публику в своей привычной манере. — Такие комплименты, а я даже не при полном параде!

— Мне стоит беспокоиться? — тут же послышался из-за спины Магнуса голос Алека.

— Ох, Александр, — закатил Магнус глаза, и эта привычка точно подхвачена им у Алека, — отбить меня у себя можешь только ты сам, если наденешь тот чудн-мфх!

— Неважно, — Алек ловко закрыл Магнусу рот рукой. Удобная разница в росте, позволяющая сделать это, даже стоя у человека за спиной.

— Я сказал вслух, — констатировал очевидное Саймон.

Магнус едва слышно хмыкнул, отнял от губ ладонь Алека, оставив на ней мимолётный поцелуй, и прошёл в комнату.

— Мне нужно констатировать очевидное, что ты констатировал очевидное?

О, уж этот самодовольный голос Саймон не спутал бы ни с кем — никогда.

— Ты так соскучился, что решил порадовать меня новым умным словом, что выучил за время моей отключки? — на автомате парировал он, и только потом изумленно воскликнул. — Стоп, ты-то тут откуда? — сейчас Самона куда больше привычного препирательства интересовало, какого, собственно, чёрта.

Фирменная ухмылочка расцвела на губах Джейса, который с напыщенным видом скрестил руки на груди и оперся о дверной косяк.

— Между прочим, Спящая красавица, — Саймон в ответ на «комплимент» едва подавил возмущенный вопль, — я поучаствовал в твоем спасении.

Слова Джейса напомнили Саймону, что он, вообще-то, хотел узнать, что произошло.

— Спасении? Слушайте, что случилось-то?

И у Джейса, и у Алека на лицах тут же появились одинаковые непонятные выражения. Парабатай, даже в этом. Глаза, конечно, никто из них не отводил, но прочитать что-то было нереально. Магнус предусмотрительно стоял спиной, продолжая делать пассы руками.

На несколько мгновений повисла пауза, но сразу же прервалась — Алек, стоящий в коридоре, повернул голову и протянул руку, приветствуя кого-то.

Саймон тут же уставился на свои руки, не в силах поднять взгляд. Он и так прекрасно знал, кто пришёл — вместе со звуками после паузы вернулось притаившееся ощущение присутствия Рафаэля. Сердце забилось, а после того, как Саймон услышал звуки шагов и закрывающейся двери, — даже Джейс вышел тихо и беспрекословно, — заколотилось, кажется, где-то в горле.

Знаки на стене ярко сверкнули и ровно замерцали. Полог тишины — понял Саймон и сжал зубы. Клыки не лезли, но несколько вдохов, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, пришлись очень кстати. Наконец, глубоко и шумно выдохнув, Саймон нашел в себе силы и храбрость поднять взгляд и посмотреть на визитера.

Рафаэль стоял в паре шагов от закрытой двери, словно тоже никак не мог решиться подойти ближе — руки в карманах, безмятежное, но грустное выражение лица, общий усталый, бледный даже для вампира вид.

— Мы так и будем молчать? — нарушил Саймон тишину. Голос норовил дрогнуть, но взгляд Сантьяго он встретил и отводить глаза не спешил.

Рафаэль вздохнул (вздохнул!), провел ладонью по лицу — чуть блеснула в приглушенном освещении обмотанная вокруг ладони цепочка, — и, подойдя к кровати, сел на край в изножье, словно безропотно подставлял спину под удар. Саймон с трудом удержался от желания подтянуть ноги и обнять колени как в детстве.

Рафаэль оперся на локти, непривычно сгорбился, что-то похожее на усталость сквозило в каждом его движении. Он, было, сложил руки в замок, но тут же отнял ладони друг от друга, принимаясь теребить висящую на цепочке крестообразную подвеску.

— Буду честен, Саймон, — ему показалось, или в голосе звучала нежность? — Я не знаю, с чего начать.

_Я долго буду помнить тот разговор с Рафаэлем._  
_Никогда его таким не видел, но он очень многое мне рассказал и объяснил, особенно про связь вампира и обращенного им._  
_Оказывается, всё это время он меня не чувствовал. Я был ему чужим и все инстинкты вопили об этом, поэтому всё так получилось — Камилле, которая обратила меня, я был совершенно не нужен. Но в то же время она-то от меня не отказывалась, и принять Рафаэля в качестве ментора я не мог. Отсутствие нормальной связи и выпитая мной кровь Джейса привели к тому, что моё тело начало отторгать вампирскую природу и действительно умирать. Но при этом — и по той же причине — менторскую связь было не установить. Рафаэль сказал, что им пришлось тянуть и ждать до последнего, пока связь с заточенной в Идрисе Камиллой ослабла настолько, чтобы появилась возможность провести обряд на свой страх и риск — никто до этого не делал такого со Светолюбом._  
_Ещё Рафаэль честно рассказал, что если бы я не очнулся в течении тринадцати дней, то это означало, что замены не случилось, и по истечении этого срока я бы просто умер, как обычный смертный._  
_Суть обряда, на самом деле, была проста и чем-то похожа на смену якорей у оборотней. По сути, мне тоже поменяли якорь — теперь Камилла не имеет надо мной никакой власти, и по всем магическим законам обратившим меня считается Рафаэль. Чувство, которое позволяет ощущать местоположение своего ментора, происходит именно из этого факта, но почему оно проявляется столь сильно, никто сказать не может. Вероятно, недолгий срок обращения и наличие выпитой добровольно отданной крови Ангелов сыграли свою роль и здесь._  
_Ну а что касается отношений с Рафаэлем... Тогда мы проговорили несколько часов, даже не заметив пролетевшего времени. Но стоит мне закрыть глаза, и я снова слышу его голос. Негромкий, тёплый, с едва заметным акцентом от волнения._  
_И ещё я ответил согласием._  
_Я попробую.  
<Заметка заблокирована. Для изменения или удаления введите пароль> _

Саймон стоял на пороге отеля «Дюморт». Солнце уже давно скрылось за высотками, над Нью-Йорком властвовали густевшие с каждой минутой сумерки, и небольшая темно-серая сумка у ног Саймона практически сливалась с асфальтом дорожки.

Он глубоко вдохнул остывающий воздух, словно перед прыжком в воду, длинно выдохнул, взял сумку и решительным шагом поднялся по бетонным ступеням небольшого крыльца.

У повидавшей виды двери его ждал Рафаэль. Он широко распахнул створки — в гостиной стояла большая часть Нью-Йоркского клана вампиров, — и светло улыбнулся:

— Добро пожаловать домой, Саймон.


End file.
